1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lithography systems and lithography processes, and, specifically, relates to lithograph systems and processes that are capable adjusting the distance between a lens and the top surface of a substrate to control the number and amount of the electromagnetic components projected onto a photo-sensitive layer of the substrate.
2. Background
A lithography system has many applications. One of its popular applications is to perform exposure to define a pattern or image during the fabrication of semiconductor devices. Integrated circuits (ICs) and other semiconductor devices may be fabricated by forming and defining the shapes or patterns of various layers with various electrical, physical, or chemical characteristics. A lithography system, which performs a lithography process, enables the definition of patterns with very small dimensions, thereby providing a large number of electronic or mechanical components on a substrate for many different applications.
However, many lithography systems or processes have limitations in its Resolution and its ability to define smaller patterns. One method to improve its resolution includes placing an intermediate substance, such as water or other liquid, between a focusing lens and a target. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of such technique. Referring to FIG. 1, between a lens 2 and a target 4 for exposure, a body of liquid 6, such as water, may be provided. Although the proposed technique may improve the resolution of the system in some applications, it also creates potential risks in contaminating the target with water or other intermediate substances inserted between the two subjects. It may also increase the complexity of a lithography system or process by requiring a good control of a body of liquid during the entire exposure process.
Therefore, there is a need for lithography systems or processes that may avoid one or more problems with the conventional techniques and provide better controllability or capability of lithography systems or processes.